Letters to Ritsu
by inviinvi2836
Summary: This is the sequel to Lefty's Love. Ritsu is going crazy thinking about her feelings. She is thinking that her feelings for Mio was not what she thought it was. To make it worse, someone has been dropping love letters to Ritsu's mail box. RitsuXOC
1. Chapter 1 Boyfriend

I know that more than a year have passed before I was able to update again and I'm sorry about that. I'm just busy with my first year college life and working on the novel that I'm writing but from now on I'll try to be active here again. Anyway, finally this is the sequel to Lefty's Love. I haven't really visited this site these past few months. This chapter is based on Volume 4 Chapter 8.

So as always, I do not own K-ON! And sorry in advance for typo's and wrong grammars for English is not my native language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Boyfriend<strong>

It's a normal afternoon at the light music club room. The seniors are studying for their upcoming entrance exam at college except for one, Ritsu who is texting with somebody like crazy.

"Riitsuu, would you please turn off the sound of your phone 'coz everyone here is studying you know. And you have to take this seriously too!" Mio said irritated

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" Ritsu said nervously and continued, "I-I mean when I'm texting I just can't stop. hehehehe"

"Hmm… Let's get that forehead of yours over here shall we?" Mio said as she writes a kanji character on Ritsu's forehead which says forehead

"I-I am sorry! Seriously, I'm sorry!"

Ritsu went back to studying as Mugi asked her.

"So who were you texting with? You looked like you're really enjoying it."

"Ehehe.. I-it was just y-you know.."

"B-by any chance, was it your boyfriend?"

"There's no way Ritsu could get a boyfriend.. _Like I'm the one to talk._" Mio interfered.

Ritsu just blushed and changed the topic by saying, "Alright, let's get back to studying, shall we? Ehehehe.."

"_Huh? What's with that reaction?_" Mio thought shocked

Satou smiled to Mio. Mio smiled back still shocked while blushing then went back to studying.

After a while…

"Ah, I just remembered that I have some things I need to do. I am sorry but I have to leave ahead of you." Ritsu said while packing her things

"There she goes, with that symbol on her forehead." Yui said

"I wonder what that was all about." Said Azusa

"Maybe she really did get a boyfriend?" Mugi excitedly guessed

"Yeah!" Yui answered with excitement too

"Ri-ritsu? Got a boyfriend? T-thats just ridiculous.." Mio said almost fainting

"Senpai, please come back to us. _It's a little ironic of you though because you got one right_ here."Azusa said as if waking Mio.

_"Ritsu-senpai with a boyfriend? I can't imagine it._" Azusa then thought

"But Ricchan seems like she would be pretty popular with the boys right?" Yui said

"She's cheerful and fun to be with, isn't she?" Mugi added

"N-no. People start dating after they come of age right?" Mio argued

"I don't think you should be saying that senpai, but you're surprisingly old-fashioned." Azusa said

Because Ritsu left ahead of them, it's Satou who Mio went home with. On their way home, Satou seemed to be quiet. Mio felt a little guilt because she thought that was because of what she had said earlier.

"_A-ah.. I really am stupid! I might hurt Satou-kun's feelings because of what I have said earlier and yet I just went on and said those things as if I don't want to have a boyfriend!_" Mio thought to herself worriedly

"A-ahmm.. Satou-kun?" Mio started

"What is it Mio-chan?" Satou asked

"I'm sorry! I didn't really mean what I have said earlier!"

"Is that what you're thinking about until now?"

"Y-yes. It makes me sound like you know… Like I don't like having a boyfriend. I'm really sorry!"

"Ahaha! Don't worry about that. I'm fine. I know you said that because you're just worried about your best friend."

"B-but-"

"Mio-chan, it's okay, really. I know having a boyfriend is something that you should really think about before choosing one to have. Entering a relationship is a very important matter to think about before entering. That is why I'm so grateful that you trusted entering it with me." Satou said smiling to Mio. Mio just smiled back.

"I'm just worried about Ritsu. I'm fine having you because I know I can't be distracted and I'm also fine if I ever get distracted because I know I can control it. But Ritsu? I don't think so. Just look at what happened earlier."

"Well, you're actually right. Ah, were here already. See you tomorrow Mio-chan! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Satou-kun!"

As Mio was about to enter her house, Satou shouted and said, "Mio-chan! I love you!" then run away as fast as he can. Mio just blushed and smiled.

That night, Mio talked about Ritsu with Yui. She can't help but worry about her that she ends up talking to Yui about it until 3am! It wouldn't end if Yui didn't say that she is so sleepy and already needs to go to bed. Mio apologized then hung up. She is still thinking about it that she may not have slept if only Satou didn't call her.

"Hello Mio-chan?"

"Hey there Satou-kun? What's up? Why are you still awake, it's already late?"

"The same goes to you. I thought you might still be awake thinking about Ricchan that is why I called you. You should get some sleep too."

"tehehe.. I-I'm sorry about that.. Did you just stay up to tell me that?"

"Actually, I have been calling you since 11pm to say that you should sleep already but it seemed like you're talking to someone."

"I-I am really really sorry Satou-kun! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No it's okay. I just can't sleep knowing that you're still awake worrying."

"I'm just talking to Yui. Don't worry, I'll go to sleep. You should go too."

"Y-yeah, I will. Goodnight Mio-chan! I love you! Meet you in our dreams!" then Satou hung up

And again, Mio just blushed embarrassed and can't help but smile furiously. _I love you too._

The next morning, when Mio arrived at their classroom, she saw Ritsu talking to Nodoka. They seemed to be talking about a gift.

"Ri-ritsu.. Gift? To whom?"

"Good morning Mio-chan! Could it be that she really have-" Mugi greeted then was cut off by Mio

"Ritsu! Don't do this! Men are animals!"

"Mio-chan is funny. *yawn*"

"Good morning Yui-chan! Why are you sleepy?"

"Am I one of those Mio-chan?" Satou asked as he entered the room

"S-satou kun?" Mio said in shocked

"Ahaha! Good morning everyone!" Satou greeted

"I am not sure if this is the right kind of advice." Nodoka said

"Thank you Nodoka! It helps a lot!" Ritsu said waving to Nodoka

"RII-TSU-UU!"

"Whoa Mio? Y-you heard?"

"So this was a conversation you didn't want anyone to hear?"

"Th-this.. This is the only I can't tell you about!" Ritsu said embarrassed as she turns away

"WHAT!" Mio said angrily

"Embarrassed Ricchan looks pretty lame. tehehe" Yui commented

After school…

"Where is Satou-senpai?" Azusa asked

"W-well.. He said he has something important to take care of so he went home earlier." Mio answered

"A-actually, today I have some things to do again so I'm leaving early too.. I'm sorry! Bye!" Ritsu said as she dashed out of the room

"I wonder what's really going on with Ritsu-senpai."

"We're going to follow her." Mio said as she gripped her pencil so hard out of irritation

"H-huh?" Azusa asked surprised

"WE'LL FOLLOW HER BUTT AND FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF GUY SHE'S DATING!"

"Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai, should we not stop her?"

"C'MON EVERYBODY! HURRY UP GET READY TO MOVE!"

"This is fun so we should let it go on for just a bit longer." Both Yui and Mugi said while smiling

As they follow Ritsu..

"She went downtown. But normally she hardly ever come here." Mio wondered

"While you're saying that, you lost her didn't you?" Ritsu said from Mio's back

"Huh? We need to find her! Wait, WHOA?" Mio said very surprised as Ritsu made a peace sign

"What are we? Following someone?" Ritsu asked teasingly

"W-well you see.. I thought I'd see with my own eyes if your boyfriend is a good person or not." Mio explained

"Boyfriend? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Huh? But when we asked you if you had a boyfriend you didn't deny it!" Azusa exclaimed

"That was an act! Just an act! Mio's reaction was so funny. I guess R and J taught me how to act." Ritsu explained proudly

"R-E-A-L-L-Y..." Mio said full of anger then hit Ritsu on her head

"T-then, it's not like you actually have a boyfriend right?" Mio then asked

"Nope. S-sorry about that."

Mio sigh in relief

"Geez! You didn't have to put on an act like that!" Azusa complained

"Well, I don't want you to find out about the person I'm going to meet now."

"The person you're going to meet now?" Mugi wondered

"Hi Ricchan! Were you waiting for me?" the person Ritsu has been waiting for said which turned out to be Sogabe Megumi

"_HUH?"_ Mio said to herself as she turned like a stone upon hearing Sogabe's voice

"Not at all Sogabe-san!" Ritsu answered

Ritsu explained that Sogabe is in Japan Women's University, the university they were aiming to enter, and wanted to make it a surprise for everybody after they got into the university. She also explained that stuffs happened that they ended up becoming good friends. The reason why they are meeting today was because Ritsu is borrowing some of Sogabe's stuffs that might be useful for their studying to pass the entrance exam.

"So you were meeting her today to get these?" Mio asked

"Yeah that's right. You can all borrow these too." Ritsu answered

"But it seemed that everybody has prepared this sort of thing." Azusa said

"I bought it too." Yui said

"It's too late for this now." Mio also said

"What? Wait Yui, there's no way you bought this right?"

"I am sorry, I was showing off. Please let me borrow them." Yui said as she show her hand

"Sogabe-dono, this is not much to look at but I'd like you to have it as a modest expression of my gratitude." Ritsu whispered to Sogabe but Yui noticed this

"Ricchan what's that?" Yui said as she leans to Ritsu's back that made the picture accidentally fly to Mio

It's a picture of mio while eating a cake. When Mio saw it, she again hit Ritsu's head.

"Eek! But Nodoka said this is what would please her the most!" Ritsu explained

As they were about to go home..

"W-well, thank you for your help." Ritsu said to Sogabe

"Good luck with your exam everybody! Bye!" Sogabe said as she waved good bye

And now it's Ritsu who will go home with Mio.

"Are you still angry with me, milady?"

"Indeed I am!"

"Mio I'm so sorry! From now on I'm gonna tell you everything! And if I ever get a boyfriend, you'll be the first to know!" Ritsu promised. Mio smiled at this

"So, when do you think that might happen?"

"By.. By the time I turned around forty!"

"You're aiming pretty low aren't you?"

"Ehehe.."

"Why are you blushing Ritsu?"

"N-nothing!"

"I don't think it's nothing with your reaction. You promised to tell me everything a while ago didn't you?"

"Y-yes."

"So what is it really?"

"A-actually, I have been feeling weird about myself lately."

"Weird? A-are you sick?"

"No I'm not. It's not that. I can't understand my feelings lately."

"You're feelings?"

"Y-yes. W-what if.."

"What if, what?"

"What if someone is in love with me? What should I do?"

"W-WHATTTT!"

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Thank you for reading! Please review, positive or negative, I'm fine with that! I hope you like it. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. HAVE A NICE DAY!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Anonymous

It's been a long time. I'm sorry it took me 4 or three months to update? I just thought of dropping this one but then again I thought, I should finish what I started. So here's chapters 2, which is based on K-ON! Manga Volume 4 Chapter 6 and Season 2's Episode 26. There's a difference between those two. In manga Azusa came with them and they got Sawa-chan's cold except for Mugi, while in the anime, Azusa didn't not come with them and it was not shown if they got the cold or not. So what I wrote here is based on the collaboration of the two.

And of course disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! Sorry in advance for typographical errors, and grammatical errors. Italicized words are for inside thoughts.

To those who called me homophobic, for your info, I am not. In fact, I have read a lot of fanfic mostly about Mitsu(MioxRitsu). Why do I read those? Well because I just love reading different kinds of stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Anonymous<strong>

"Ritsu are you serious? Because if not you're going to get a great hit from me!" Mio exclaimed

"H-hold it Mio. I'm serious here you know. Oops, it's your house. I guess you've got to go. Ahaha.." Ritsu said nervously

"You're not getting away with this Ritsu. Wait for me here. Isn't it good that it's weekend already?"

"H-huh? W-wait Mio- _Don't tell me_"

"Mom? I'm home! But I'm just going to get some stuff. I'm going overnight at Ritsu's place." Ritsu heard Mio say to her mother as she entered their house. "Okay! Don't stay up too late dear." is Mrs. Akiyama's response.

"Let's go Ritsu."

"E-eeh? _What can I do with you? I guess there's no getting away with this one._"

When they reach Ritsu's place, they ate dinner first upon Mrs. Tainaka's offer. And then they took a bath and did all the things they have to, to be prepared for sleeping. And then Mio suddenly brought back the topic.

"Now Ritsu, tell me everything. That's your promise and you can't break it."

"O-okay, I got it. I'm going to tell you everything. It all happened a week ago when you, Satou, Yui and I have gone home early because we caught a cold upon visiting Sawa-chan."

"One week ago..

"Nee-chan, you're early today. What's the matter?"

"Oh Satoshi, if you thought I will be the one to cook dinner tonight, just forget it. I can't do it now."

"He-heh? Why?"

"I've got to rest, I caught a cold. I'll leave everything to you."

And when I'm about to go to my room..

"Wait nee-chan."

"What is it?"

"Mom found a letter for you in the mail box. She put it in your room."

"_Letter? _Okay, thanks."

As I get to my room, I look around for it and found it on my table, and after reading it, that's when I asked you if you put another lyrics you wrote on my mailbox."

"Ah.. I remember that. W-wait,it's different from what you've asked!"

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"You asked me if I'm going to put another lyrics at your mail box."

"M-maybe you heard it wrong?"

"I didn't heard it wrong!"

"Gomenasai!"

"You asked me that way so that I won't suspect of you receiving a letter, didn't you?"

"W-well.."

"I just asked you why and then you said, you just remembered what happened last year and don't want it to happen again didn't you?"

"Well, it's your fault in the first place for putting it anonymously in my mail box."

"It's your fault for forgetting what I told you! And what's the problem in writing it without my name? I already told you that I'm going to do it so that should be obvious."

"Nothing, really. I just got goosebumps with that lyrics and to make it worse, I don't even know who it's from."

"So now, you mean you got something like that again? Tell me, that letter is a love letter, isn't it?"

"_And this is Mio of course that should be obvious to her. _Yes."

"Wa-what?! Then show me. You might've just misjudged it."

"He-heh?"

"SHOW ME."

"Ye-yes."

_**I want to tell you something**_

_**But the words won't come out**_

_**When I see your face.**_

_**I did not intended this**_

_**It just suddenly strike me**_

_**And hardly hit me**_

_**You've already met me before**_

_**When I tried to confess to you**_

_**We'll meet again, someday**_

_**-Fuyuki **_

Mio was speechless after reading the letter.

"W-what do you think?" Ritsu said while blushing

"Ritsu."

"Hmm?"

"Is this some lyrics you wrote?"

"NO! I'll never write something like that! It makes my back itch!"

"B-but, this is, this is-"

"Even I can't believe it!"

"Then, can you remember him? It says here that you have met him already."

"No I don't. But I think it's some guy from our school."

"Well that's possible."

"Wh-what should I do?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know."

"But, you're the first one of us to get a boyfriend so you might know."

"I-it's got nothing to do with this, is there?"

"Yes."

"I guess all you can do is wait for now."

"But seriously, I didn't think this would be possible."

"Me too."

"Mio, that coming from you somehow hurts you know."

"Haha, sorry, I'm just kidding."

"We better sleep now or else Satou-kun will be worried about you."

"Well I guess we should go to sleep now. It's pretty late already."

"Oyasumi Mio-chan."

"Oyasumi Ritsu. And, thank you."

"For what?"

"Ritsu, be serious here or I'll leave you."

"Hey, don't pretend to be asleep Mio!"

"Ahaha! It's nothing Ritsu. Just go to sleep now."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Please review, positive or negative. I hope you like it, if not, that's fine with me too.<p> 


End file.
